1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-branched, continuously variable vehicle transmission having a planetary gear train that is connected to an input shaft. The planetary gear train is connected to an output shaft through a CVT variable speed drive provided with two variable speed drive shafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power-branched, continuously variable vehicle transmissions can be employed as automobile or truck transmissions and are generally known, for example from published German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 013180 A1 and from International Patent Publication No. WO 2004/038257.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power-branched, continuously variable vehicle transmission of compact construction that permits high input torque and enables a wide transmission ratio spread.